Halloween Nagyobb, hosszabb, vágatlan
by MargieM
Summary: A Halloween trilógia ? egyben, vágatlanul. Rossz az, aki rosszra gondol, de igaza is van.


**Itt az egész történet, az első résztől az utolsóig, némi betoldással ;)**

**Halloween**

Beckett nyomozó elgondolkodva ült a táblával szemben. Egyszerűen túl kevés információja volt a folyamatban lévő ügyről és túl kevés ideje még több információra szert tenni. Egyik kezéből a másikba dobálta a filctollat. Feltűnt neki, hogy az utóbbi időben nagyon gyakran csinálja ezt. Nem tudta miért, de segített neki gondolkodni. Éppen azt latolgatta, hogy egy bögre kávé ad-e neki annyi energiát, hogy megérje elsétálnia a gépig és vissza, amikor kinyílt mögötte az ajtó. Meg sem kellett fordulnia, úgy ismerte a csapatát és azok lépteit. Tudta, hogy Castle az. Nem szólt, úgy gondolta egyszerűbb hagyni a férfit érvényesülni.

- Még mindig bent vagy?

- Igen. Tudod Castle egy ember meghalt, veled ellentétben, én ilyenkor nem engedhetem meg magamnak azt a luxust, hogy ne túlórázzak.

A nő nem akart ennyire szemrehányó megjegyzést tenni, egyszerűen csak fáradt volt.

Castle bölcsen nem válaszolt. Tudta, hogy mikor szabad és mikor nem szabad megjegyzéseket tennie. Lassan megkerülte az íróasztalt, aminek Beckett támaszkodott és megállt mellette.

- Min gondolkodsz?

- Csak hogy hogyan tovább. Semmi nyom nincs, amin elindulhatnánk…

Castle a táblára sandított, majd megállapította, hogy tényleg nem szerepel egy kérdőjel sem az egyenletben, és ami információ összegyűlt, az kevés. Elgondolkodott. Mi _van ha… Á nem, az nem lehet…_ - hessegette el magában a gondolatot. Aztán még egyszer végiggondolta és elhatározásra jutott.

- Beckett… Nekem van egy teóriám… Mi van, ha a titkár tette? Volt alkalma, indítéka és a fegyver, mint tudjuk alkalom szülte volt. Mi van, ha azért ölte meg az áldozatot, mert az fel akart mondani neki a feleségével folytatott viszonya miatt, de tudta, hogy ha megöli, akkor övé a nő, a nőé meg a pénz…

Beckett elgondolkodott. Általában a „Mi nyomozók vagyunk, nem találgatunk…" kezdetű szöveg lett volna az első válasza, de most igazán fáradt volt és volt valami abban, amit Castle mondott.

- Fogadjunk, hogy nem tudod bizonyítani…

Castle arcán még szélesebb lett a mosoly.

- Fogadjunk. A vesztes a nyertesé egy napra?

Kate, Castle legnagyobb meglepetésére, magabiztosan bólintott.

- Komolyan benne vagy?

- Igen. És most, ha nem haragszol, én hazamegyek és alszom egy keveset.

Mire Castle feleszmélt egyedül ült a fehér táblát bámulva. Tudta, hogy ha – de csakis akkor ha – igaza van akkor egy nagyon, nagyon szerencsés ember. Több okból is. Miután ezt végiggondolta elindult hazafelé. A sofőrszolgálat kocsijában már azt a bizonyos napot tervezgette amikor Kate Beckett az övé lesz egy meggondolatlan, félálomban megkötött fogadás miatt. Érezte, hogy ezt megnyerte, hiszen ő Rick Castle a híres író, a csalhatatlan géniusz.

Másnap reggel frissen, kipihenten ment be az őrsre. A csapat már bent volt, dolgoztak. Odament Beckett asztalához, a lány nem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy egyáltalán észrevette. Így hát lerakta az asztalára a kávét, amit gálánsan neki hozott. Úgy gondolta jobb egy kicsit puhítani, hátha mégsem nyer. Mert akkor bizony bajban lenne. Beckett felnézett. Nem tűnt túl meghatottnak, de mielőtt Castle visszavehette volna a kávét, lecsapott rá.

- Nos? – ült le Castle a Beckett asztalával szemközti székre – Akkor bizonyítsam a teóriám?

Beckett egy nagyot kortyolt a forró, erős kávéból mielőtt válaszolt.

- Ha képes vagy rá…

Castle elvigyorodott, már szinte a kezében érezte a győzelmet. Felpattant a székről.

- Mehetünk?

- Hová?

- Hát, hogy bebizonyítsam megint ki kéne hallgatni az illetőt. Nem itt bent, sokkal jobb lenne az irodájában.

Beckettnek nem volt semmi vesztenivalója – vagy legalábbis ő naivan ezt hitte – ezért követte a férfit. A liftben csendben teltek a másodpercek. Castle a nyerési esélyeit latolgatta, Beckett a vádemeléshez felhasználható bizonyítékokat vette sorra. Amikor az autóhoz értek, Castle a vezetőoldalra ment.

- Azt hiszed, vezethetsz?

- Igen! Hiszen ez most lényegében az én ügyem…

Beckett utálta bevallani, de ez most tényleg az „ő ügye" volt. Megadóan átsétált a túloldalra és átdobta a kocsi fölött a kulcsokat. Egy jó filmben a férfi elkapta volna, de a valóság sokszor nem olyan, mint egy film… A kulcscsomó hangos csörrenéssel landolt a betonon. Castle a lehető leggyorsabban lehajolt és felvette. Amikor megfordult meglátta Beckettet, aki halkan kuncogott.

- Erről soha, de soha ne beszélj senkinek!

A lány még mindig mosolyogva elhúzta két ujját a szája előtt, jelezve hogy cipzár van rajta, senkinek nem szól egy szót sem. Persze írásban attól még közölheti a többiekkel, de az nagyon, nagyon aljas dolog lenne.

Az autóút majdnem csendben telt. Csak egyszer-egyszer szóltak egymáshoz, általában arról, hogy melyik útón lenne érdemesebb menni. Természetesen dugóba kerültek. Szerencsére az autóban volt légkondicionáló, anélkül valószínűleg nem érkeztek volna meg nyersen az irodaházhoz. Amikor végre odaértek mindketten nyújtózkodva szálltak ki a kocsiból.

- Remélem Castle tényleg igazad van, és megérte idejönnöm. Ha pedig nem akkor van egy-két tippem, hogy mit fogsz csinálni azon a bizonyos napon.

Castle, furcsa módon, nem vágyott arra, hogy megtudja mik a nő ötletei. Sőt, ami azt illeti, egyáltalán nem is akarta tudni.

Ahogy beléptek az épületbe nem volt nehéz megtalálni a liftet, egyenesen előre, addig, amíg észre nem veszik bal oldalt. A tízedik emeleten voltak az áldozat cégének irodái. Beckett és Castle járt már itt, tudták, hogy melyik irodába kell menni. Ahogy végigsétáltak a folyosón látták, hogy az ajtó résnyire nyitva van. Beckett azért kopogtatott. Amikor meghallottak egy kurta „Szabad!"-ot, mindketten beléptek az apró kis helyiségbe. A férfi az íróasztalánál ült, éppen gépelt.

- Jó napot, Mr. Hale! Csak lenne önhöz egy pár kérdésünk, a főnöke megölésével kapcsolatban.

A férfi szemmel láthatóan összerezzent Beckett hangjára.

- Sajnálom… Csak azt hittem a titkárom, Lucy az…

_A titkár titkára? Szép nagy cég…_ - gondolta Beckett. De hangosan nem szólt egy szót sem. Hagyta Castle-t érvényesülni.

- Uram… szeretném megkérdezni, hogy ön ugyebár viszonyt folytatott az áldozat nejével…

A férfi arcán látszott a meglepetés, igaz, ami igaz, a viszonyról csak az asszony beszélt, a titkár nem is tudta, hogy már rájöttek.

- Öhm igen… De mi köze van ennek az egészhez?

Castle nyeregben érezte magát, úgy döntött játssza a macsó rendőrt.

- Tudja minden esetben ellenőrizni szoktuk egy halott nejének szeretőjét, különösképpen, ha az áldozat halálával az özvegy gazdag is lesz, nem csak csinos…

A férfi egyre jobban izzadt. Mintha csak egy szaunában ült volna, pedig a szoba levegője alig volt melegebb huszonhárom foknál.

- És hol volt maga a gyilkosság idején?

Castle tudta, hogy a férfi már egyszer elmondta ezt Ryannek és Espositonak, de úgy érezte addig kell ütnie a vasat, amíg meleg, ezért folytatta.

- Én… Itt voltam, az irodában…

- Este tízkor? Uram, maga igazán elhivatott munkatárs, ha ez igaz…

Castle szinte szóról-szóra az egyik könyve nagy műgonddal megírt szövegét mondta, még akkor is, ha ez fel sem tűnt neki az adott helyzetben. Ellenben Beckett észrevette. Legalább szó szerint el tudja majd mesélni a fiúknak a férfi nagy jelenetét.

- Én… én nem akartam megölni! Én csak beszélni akartam vele… De elkezdett ordibálni meg fenyegetőzni… És meg kellett védenem magam… És… Esküszöm én nem akartam…

A végét már szinte suttogva, elfúló hangon mondta a férfi mielőtt felzokogott. Beckett el sem akarta hinni, hogy ennyire egyszerű dolga lett volna neki is, ha megpróbálkozik vele… És arra is rájött, hogy meg fogja mondani a fiúknak, hogy nem kell miden tanúval úgy bánni, mint egy hímes-tojással, nem baj, ha egy kicsit keményebben kérdeznek. És ekkor Beckettbe belehasított még egy felismerés: Ő egy egész napra Rick Castle tulajdona lett, egy egyszerű kis fogadás apropóján…

Másnap reggel Beckett az íróasztalánál ült, az előző egy olyan ritka nap egyike volt, amikor nem túlórázott, és kipihenhette magát. Sőt, még vasalni is volt ideje. Örült volna, ha több ilyen nap lett volna az életében, de sajnos ő maga is tudta, hogy az emberek mindig követnek el bűntetteket, főleg a világ legnagyobb városában, New Yorkban. Castle még nem szólt egy szót sem a nyereményéről, és ugyan ez igencsak valószínűtlen volt, de szerette volna azt hinni, hogy elfelejtette. Minden racionális érv ellene szólt, de hátha…

És ekkor betoppant Castle, kezében egy kávéval. Beckett örült a kávénak, még kipihenten is imádta, de Castle, a széles, elégedett – talán túl elégedett – mosolyával már nem volt annyira bíztató látvány.

- Szia. Gondolkodtam. Ma van 27.-e. Én 30.-át szeretném.

Beckett már majdnem bólintott, amikor bevillant neki valami.

- De hát az Halloween…

- Pontosan! És én hivatalos vagyok egy bálba, ahová nincs kísérőm. Alexissel akartam menni, de őt elhívta egy fiú az iskolai Halloween-partira. Azt mondja akármennyire is szereti a felsőbb tízezer partijait, ő inkább a barátaival lesz. Szóval… csak nem akarod, hogy egyedül menjek?

- De Castle…

- Legyen jó a jelmezed! – a férfi már indult is kifelé, de még a liftajtóból visszaszólt – Nyugi, egy ember se lesz ott, aki ismerne…

- Tényleg?

De a lift megérkezett, és Kate erre már nem kapott választ.

30.-án is minden olyan volt, mint az év összes többi napján. Leszámítva a holdkórosokat. De, mint mondtam volt, őket most nem számítjuk. Kate napja a szokásos volt, kivéve hogy szereznie kellett egy jelmezt. Nem igazán akart. Nem volt az a fajta lány. Már kiskorában sem szerette annyira az ünnepet, mint a többi gyerek, de az apja egyszerűen imádta végigjárni a házakat csokiért, így aztán ő is mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Amikor olyan idős lett, hogy a beöltözés már szánalmas lett volna, mintsem hogy aranyos, remélte, hogy soha többet nem kell beöltöznie. De mégis megtörtént. Aztán támadt egy ötlete arra nézve, hogy hogy nem érezné magát olyan pocsékul.

Amikor hazaért kinyitotta a szekrényét és megkereste a ruhát. Ugyan egy kicsit törvényellenes, amit csinált, dehát emberek, Halloween van az isten szerelmére! Fogta a hivatalos egyenruháját és felvette. Nem volt az igazi. Kigombolta az ing alját és egy csomót kötött a melle alá, olyat, amit egy utcalány is megirigyelt volna. De még így sem tetszett neki a tükörképe. Már éppen attól tartott, hogy a klasszikus „3-as számú, álldogáló akárki" jelmezben kell mennie, amikor eszébe jutott valami. Elővett valamit, amit még Lanie-től kapott egyszer nagyon-nagyon régen, de még sosem használta.

Egy hajsütővasat! Dö-dö-dö-dönn! *Villámlás-hangeffekt* Igazából amikor, tizenhét évesen, modellkedett eleget használt ilyet, de amikor felhagyott a modellkedéssel megfogadta, hogy soha többet. Most a helyzet mégis megkívánta. Profi módjára, egyedi technikával pillanatok alatt dús, hullámos frizurát varázsolt a fejére. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egyszer a modellkedés menti meg?

Belenézett a hálószobájában álló egészalakos tükörbe. Valami még mindig nem tetszett neki. Lecserélte a nadrágot egy rövid fekete miniszoknyára. Szintén Lanie-től… micsoda véletlen…

Mint minden rendes és nem rendes nőnek, neki is volt egy-két pár magassarkúja a szekrénye alján. Köztük a konzervatív, kis fekete is. Bár ezzel a ruhával nem volt éppen konzervatívnak mondható. Több okból sem.

A neon-rózsaszín fehérnemű, amit viselt – ez legalább saját szerzemény volt – nagyon feltűnően elütött a ruhától, pont, ahogy akarta. Úgy nézett ki mintha csak egy pornófilmből lépett volna ki, ez is volt a terv. Zavarba akarta Castle-t hozni, valami olyan módon, amibe egy épeszű férfi sem kötne bele. Hiszen ki ne akarna egy alulöltözött kísérőt egy partira?

Csengettek. Az ajtóhoz sétált és kinyitotta. Castle volt az.

- Mi ez a ruha?

Kate arcára gonosz vigyor ült ki.

- Ja, hogy ez? Csak ez volt a szekrényemben, meg egy japán iskolai egyenruha, de nem akartam, hogy pedofíliával vádoljanak…

- Ez az igazi egyenruhád?

- Talán. Mehetünk?

Castle bólintott. Szinte szó nélkül tették meg az út nagy részét. A csend egyre kínosabbá kezdett válni, így hát Kate beszélgetni próbált.

- És én kit tisztelhetek benned?

- Én? Űrcowboy vagyok! Nem látszik, ugye? – kérdezte kissé csalódottan. Castle-e látszott, hogy nagyon szereti ezt az ünnepet.

De ezen a ponton megint beállt a kínos csend. Szerencsére egy pár perccel később megérkeztek a parti helyszínre.

Castle nem akarta elhinni, hogy mit visel Beckett és – ami hangsúlyosabb – _hogyan _viseli. Mintha csak a kurvás rendőregyenruha lenne a legtermészetesebb Halloween jelmez. Illetve az is, de nem egy megfontolt, intelligens nőnek, aki nem mellesleg rendőr is. Igazi rendőr.

De persze ha Castle mélyebben belegondolt ebbe a helyzetbe, akkor nem is volt olyan szörnyű. Ő és Beckett… aki szinte meztelen… ezt már nagyon sokszor elképzelte. Persze az is igaz hogy akkor csak kettesben voltak, nem pedig egy felsőbb tízezer számára rendezett partin. Castle biztos volt benne, hogy hosszú napja lesz, távol kellett tartania az aranyifjakat Kate-től. Nem lehet annyira nehéz… Vagy igen?

Ahogy megérkeztek, Beckett rögtön a bár felé indult, hiszen minden romantikus filmben ott gyűlnek a jó pasik. És persze neki már volt egy majdhogynem tökéletes kísérője, de egy olyannak jobban örült volna, akivel nem dolgozik együtt. Castle két méter lemaradással követte, de valahol a bejárat és a bárpult között elkapta Gina.

- Rick…

- Én most…

- Ki az a csaj? Egy újabb példány Rick Castle cicuskái közül? Te jobbat érdemelsz az ilyeneknél. De most nem erről akarok veled beszélni, hanem az új könyv tervéről. Valami nyomozónő lenne, ugye?

- Igen, de én mo-

- Ne szakíts félbe. A kiadó azt kérdezi mikorra lennél kész. Kéne a kézirat eleje is, nem veszik meg látatlanul.

- Majd elküldöm. De most ha megengeded…

Gina ugyan nem engedte volna meg, de mivel Castle olyan sebességgel képes volt eltűnni a jelmezes forgatagban, mint Vettel autója az első kanyarban, a nőnek nem volt sok választása. Castle a bár felé indult. A legnagyobb félelme igazolódott be, ahogy meglátta Beckett hátát. Az egyik legendás agglegénnyel beszélgetett.

- Fenomenális! – halotta a nő hangját

Pedig ez a helyzet minden volt, csak fenomenális nem. Szerencsére a lány másik oldalára eső szék üres volt. Gyorsan leült, és még azzal a lendülettel rendelt magának egy nagy adag whisky-t. A nőnek fel sem tűnt Castle jelenléte. Vagy csak pokoli jó színész. De az első valószínűbb.

Castle egy pillanatig gondolkodott. Aztán, amikor a Jay néven emlegetett aranyifjú odahajolt Beckett füléhez, hogy belesúgjon valamit, ami nem tartozott a társaságra, akkor döntött. Felhajtotta a whisky-ét, majd felállt és egy határozott mozdulattal leütötte Jayt a székéről. Jay meglepődött, nem számított arra, hogy akárki is a testi épségét fogja fenyegetni. De nem volt rest, felvette a kesztyűt. Talpra ugrott.

- Ember, még meg fogd bánni, hogy Supermannel kezdtél!

- Micsoda?

Igen, micsoda? A férfin üzletember kosztüm volt. Aztán, amikor – szó szerint – széttépte az ingét, mindenki felfogta a gagyi beszólás mélyebb értelmét. A gyorsan kialakult nézőközönség egyes tagjai máris elkezdtek sziszegni, úgy hitték hősünk csúnya véget fog érni.

- Superman? Én meg egy űrcowboy vagyok a Kryptonról!

A méggagyibb beszóláson egyesek jót derültek, de a legtöbben inkább a harcra bíztatták hőseinket. Kate Beckett pedig ott állt ennek az egész forgatagnak a közepén és épp azon gondolkodott, hogy mit kéne csinálnia. Letartóztathatná a férfiakat, de azzal annyi lenne a mókának és a többiek látnák az őrsön a jelmezét. És nézhetné is a műsort, de akkor valószínűleg ez a két szerencsétlen kárt tenne egymásban. Ezért úgy döntött, hogy kivár.

És kivárt. Jay nekiugrott Castlenek, aki egy elegáns mozdulattal kilépett a férfi útjából. Ennek az lett a következménye, hogy Jay nekirepült a szépen megmunkált bárpultnak. Ettől még inkább dühbe jött, arca eltorzult, mint egy dühös bika, úgy vette a levegőt. Castle elkezdett egy kissé aggódni. Talán nem kellett volna olyan agresszívnek lennie… De molesztálta Kate-et! Gondolkodj Rick! Milyen trükköt ismersz még?

A férfi újra Castle-nek ugrott. Aki viszont most nem állt odébb, visszaütött.

A nézőközönség egyik része „Hajrá Cowboy"-t ordibált, míg a másik fél Superman mellett voksolt. Kate még mindig gondolkodva állt a két férfi mellett. Aztán, amikor Jay bevitt egy csúnya ütést, végül döntött.

- New York-i rendőrség.

Jay egy pillanatra felnézett, majd nevetve visszafordult Castle-hez. Nem vette komolyan Beckettet. Ez volt a legnagyobb hiba, amit az adott helyzetben – talán egész életében - elkövetett. Beckett odalépett és egy elegáns mozdulattal kicsavarta Jay karját. A férfi vinnyogott, mint egy kismacska. A tömeg éljenzett. Hátra csavarta azt a kezét is amivel Castle nyakát szorongatta, miközben a Miranda jogokat kezdte sorolni.

- Jogában áll hallgatni, bármi, amit mond felhasználható ön ellen a bíróságon.

- Te tényleg zsaru vagy?

Beckett válasz helyett a férfi arcába nyomta a jelvényét.

- Joga van ügyvédet fogadni. Amennyiben ezt nem engedheti meg magának, az állam biztosít magának egy kirendelt védőt.

Castle közben felállt. Meglátta a nő jelvényét.

- Wow, Beckett, azt honnan varázsoltad elő?

- Na, mit gondolsz?

Castle inkább nem kérdezett többet, nem lett volna bölcs dolog felidegesíteni azt, aki megmentette a hátsóját.

Jay számára kezdett egyre kényelmetlenebbé válni az egész helyzet.

- Most be fognak vinni? Én nem akartam semmi rosszat…

Beckett arcán gonosz mosoly jelent meg.

- Van egy ajánlatom, Jay. Maga békén hagy engem, és a fenekemet, cserébe pedig én és a _barátom_ békén hagyjuk magát. Ez nem hangzik olyan szörnyen, ugye?

- Ez az agresszív barom a maga barátja?

- Jay, én nem ajánlom, hogy sértegesse… látja, ő nincs bilincsben… maga viszont…

Jay egy pillanatig habozott, majd bólogatni kezdett. Beckett levette a bilincset a férfi bal csuklójáról. Amint Beckett visszaszerezte a bilincsét elindult kifelé, magával rángatva Castle-t is.

- Jobb, ha lelépünk, mielőtt Jay rájön, hogy téged kellett volna letartóztatással fenyegetnem.

Amikor kiértek az utcára Kate elengedte a férfi karját.

- Most hová megyünk?

- Én haza, te meg ahová akarsz.

Beckett lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, nem is tervezett több időt tölteni a férfivel. Már épp egy taxit akart leinteni, amikor megérezte a férfi kezét a vállán.

- Nem, nem, te nem mész most haza.

- Szabad tudnom, hogy miért nem?

- Persze. Mert attól hogy eljöttünk a partiról még nem múlt el éjfél, tehát még az enyém vagy. De persze haza is mehetsz, viszont akkor veled tartok.

Beckett legszívesebben felnevetett volna. De mivel az apja mindig a tiszta játékra tanította, úgy érezte, hogy csalás lenne kibújnia a feladat alól. Viszont nem sok kedve volt tovább viselni a ruhát. Végülis, mi baj történhet, ha felviszi a lakására a férfit? Ő nem egy kutya, nem fogja összesározni a szőnyeget és nem fogja összetörni a vázákat…

Kate végül, szinte észrevehetetlenül, bólintott. Ez egy olyan aprócska biccentés volt, hogy a férfi észre sem vette.

- Kérlek Kate! Nem mehetek haza, anyám biztos kiderítené, hogy miért mentem haza olyan korán… Na, jó, talán nem anyám, hanem Alexis.

- Jöjjön cowboy. – Kate gálánsan kinyitotta a férfinek az éppen akkor lehúzódott taxi ajtaját

A kocsiút – megint – csendben telt el. Talán rossz hatással vannak rájuk az autók? Ahogy megérkeztek az épület kovácsoltvas kapujához Castle elesett. Soha, senkinek nem vallotta volna be, de egy lábtörlő miatt következett be ez a szörnyű incidens.

- Fáj? – kérdezte Kate kuncogva

- Igen!

- Azért tudsz járni?

- A vonaglás annak számít?

- Nem lehet akkora bajod, ha ennyire vicces kedvedben vagy.

Ezek után Castle elvonaglott a lifthez, Kate segítségével. Menet közben Kate többször is hálát adott istennek, amiért egy évvel korábban a két lehetséges apartmanból azt választotta, amelyiknél volt lift. Castle habtestét nem bírta volna felcipelni a harmadik emeletre. Amikor végre bejutottak Kate lakásába, Castle elterpeszkedett a kanapén.

- Megnézzem?

- Nem, nem kell.

- Persze…

Kate megvizsgálta a sérült végtagot. Castle egy aprócska sikollyal tette egyértelművé nemtetszését.

- Van valami fájdalomcsillapítód?

Kate egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- A sör jó?

Castle bólintott. Beckett eltűnt egy pillanatra a konyha irányában, majd két palack sörrel tért vissza. A férfi mohón nyúlt az üveg után.

- A sértett aranyifjakra, a Halloweenra és a törött végtagokra!

A lány helyeslően bólogatott, majd megkezdte a saját sörét. Egy pár percig beszélgettek olyan dolgokról, amik annyira érdektelenek voltak, hogy később már egyikük sem emlékezett rájuk.

- Castle, ugye nem baj, ha átöltözöm?

- Nem, dehogy.

Beckett eltűnt a hálószobában. Castlenek maradt egy kis ideje körülnézni. A szoba egyszerű, de praktikus volt. A dohányzóasztalon kisebb rendetlenség volt, de ha az ember jobban megvizsgálta, akkor észrevette, hogy ez egy nagyon gondosan megtervezett káosz volt. Castle háta mögött volt egy nagy tükör a falon, amiből szinte be lehetett látni az egész lakást. Ha az ajtó nyitva lett volna, akkor még a hálószobába is beláthatott volna. De a mi és az ő legnagyobb sajnálatára az ajtó nem volt nyitva.

Beckett alig három perccel később tért vissza, egy kinyúlt pólóban és… és semmiben. Vagy legalábbis semmi láthatóban.

- Castle… kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze. Amit csak akarsz.

- Miért ütötted meg Jayt? Semmit nem csinált…

- Egy korábbi tartozás miatt.

- Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki ismerne…

- Nem számít.

Beckett olyan arcot vágott, mint egy durcás óvodás.

- Pedig már egészen azt hittem, hogy lovagiasan meg akartál védeni.

- Az is lehet.

Mindketten megemelték az üvegeiket. A lányé még félig volt, de Castle-é már majdnem üres volt. De azt is hozzá kell tenni, hogy Kate már a második üvegét szorongatta. Egy ideig szótlanul kortyolgatták a sörüket. Mintha megállt volna az idő. De egyiküket sem zavarta. Élvezték az egyedül ivás előnyeit, a csendet, lehetőséget a gondolkodásra, de mégsem voltak egyedül.

Valahol egy óra elütötte az éjfélt. Egymásra pillantottak.

- Lejárt az időm.

A lány bólintott. Castle szó nélkül az ajtó felé indult. Leakasztotta a kabátját és anélkül, hogy megfordult volna a kilincs felé nyúlt. De végül nem fogta meg. Ahogy hátrapillantott, észrevette Kate-et, alig egy méterre mögötte. És tudta.

**Amit eddig nem láthattunk**

Kate egy pillanat alatt mellette termett és megcsókolta. Castle nem állt ellen, sőt, élvezte is a helyzetet. Ajkai a nő ajkain, kezei a nő fenekén, a nő kezei pedig az ő nyaka körül. Mi lehetne ebben rossz?

Kate közelebb préselte magát a férfihoz, a férfit pedig a falhoz. Így Castle ugyan kissé beszorítva érezte magát, s bár a nő testének melege kárpótolta a mozgásszabadságának elvesztéséért, ez akkor sem maradhatott így. Sokkal optimálisabb lenne a helyzet, ha Kate nyomódna a falnak, nem?

Tehát Castle egy hirtelen mozdulattal előrelépett, nekinyomva a nőt a szűk folyosó szemközti falának. Kate-nek nyilvánvalóan tetszett az új felállás, mivel nem ellenkezett, sőt, még közelebb is húzta a férfit. Castle szája lassan lecsúszott a nő nyakára, mialatt a kezei is lefelé, a nő combjai felé tartottak.

Kate zihált, ahogy a férfi ajkai egyre érzékenyebb területek felé haladtak. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, amikor Castle kezei megfordultak, visszaindulva a combján, ám ezúttal már a meztelen bőrén siklottak. Kate még soha nem érzett ilyet, érezte a férfi kezeit, mégis, olyan volt, mintha azok nem érintenék őt. Ahogy elérték a bugyija szélét, megálltak. Kate már éppen azon gondolkodott, hogy mi fog következni, amikor a férfi óvatosan megemelte.

Kate alig egy pillanattal később a férfi dereka köré fonta a lábait, nem akarta elengedni. Sem akkor, sem soha. Ahogy háta a falnak támaszkodott, és nem volt többé szükség a férfi kezeinek támogatására, azok mintha mindenhol lettek volna egyszerre. Kate egész testén érezte a gyengéd simogatásokat, a finom érintéseket, teljesen egyszerre. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ő őrült meg, vagy a férfiak van valami emberfeletti képessége, de az utóbbi sokkal valószínűbben hangzott.

Nem tudta mennyi idő telt el, de a férfi még mindig a nyakát falta, amikor kezei újra megállapodtak a fenekén. Jelentene ez valamit?

Ahogy a férfi hátrább lépett, és elindult a hálószoba felé, Kate biztos volt benne, hogy ez tényleg jelentett valamit.

Ahogy a hálószoba felé tartottak, a szerepek felcserélődtek, most Kate volt az, aki a férfi nyakát csókolgatta. Ahogy Castle letette Kate-et az ágyra, a nő rögtön fészkelődni kezdett. Így mire a férfi melléfeküdt az óriási ágyban, már meztelen is volt.

- Úgy érzem kissé túlöltöztem…

Normális esetben Kate a szemét forgatta volna, de most nem engedhette meg magának ezt az időveszteséget. Tehát inkább a férfi ingét kezdte kigombolni, minél hamarabb orvosolandó a problémát. A nő nem értette miért kell az űrcowboyoknak ennyire rétegesen öltözködni. Aztán eszébe villant, hogy az űrben mennyire hideg is tud lenni, és úgy döntött ezt mégsem teszi szóvá.

Ahogy lekerült a férfi inge, ujjaik egymásba gabalyodva próbálták kioldani az öv díszes csatját. De sajnos csak azt sikerült elérniük, hogy az még jobban beakadjon. Szinte egyszerre elhúzták kezeiket, utat engedve a másiknak. Ennek természetesen az lett az eredménye, hogy mindketten azt hitték nekik kell kinyitni, és technikailag ugyanott voltak, mint ahol elkezdték a csatát.

Castle döntött, egyik kezével gyengéden elhúzta a nő kezeit. Kate nem ellenkezett, csak halkan kuncogott. Még életében nem látott ilyen makacs övet, és biztos volt benne, hogy többet nem is fog. Castle nem kockáztatná meg azt, hogy még egyszer felvegye.

Aztán, egy pár pillanattal később, egy apró kattanást hallott, tudta, hogy az ördöglakat kinyílt. Szélesen elvigyorodott, és mielőtt a férfi bármit tehetett volna, lovagló ülésben ráült. Kezeit a férfi vállaira helyezte, kissé előrehajolt és férfi mellkasát kezdte csókolgatni. Érezte, ahogy a férfi a nadrágjával matat, majd egy pillanattal később azt is, ahogy eltűnik a zavaró szövet.

Elégedetten sóhajtott, ahogy megérezte a férfi erekcióját, közvetlenül a testének nyomódni. Eddig is érezte, és tudta, hogy nem kell aggódnia, de még álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora. Ajkait egy mély, kontrollálatlan nyögés hagyta el, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen érzés lesz, ha végre beléhatol a férfi.

Castle ezt az óvatlan pillanatot használta ki arra, hogy átfordítsa őket. Mert ugyan szerette nézni a nő gyönyörű testét, kerek melleit ringatózni maga fölött, mégis biztos volt benne, hogy az első alkalommal nem hagyhatja meg neki az irányítást. Ahogy a nő alatta feküdt, egy szál mosolyban, nem tudta megállni, hogy egy pillanatra ne húzódjon hátra és csodáljam meg Kate testét.

Ahogy szemei végigfutottak a nő testén, látta, hogy Kate elvörösödik.

- Semmit nem kell szégyellned. Gyönyörű vagy.

Kate még vörösebb lett.

- Igen… de egy bugyi van a fejem alatt…

Castle első lenyűgözöttségében észre sem vette, de tényleg, a bugyi bizony ott volt.

- Hát ezen könnyen segíthetünk!

Megfogta az apró ruhadarabot, és hátrahajította.

- Sőt, ezeket is távolítsuk el, mielőtt hasonlóan kellemetlen helyzetbe hoznak!

A férfi a többi fehérneműt is eldobálta, nem is figyelve arra, hogy azok hol landolnak.

Kate kuncogott. Egyrészt saját ügyetlenségén, másrészt azon, hogy a férfi milyen lazán vette az akadályt. Örült, hogy nem nevette ki, de még jobban örült volna, ha az egész meg sem történik. Nem lehet minden tökéletes, de néha nagyon jó lenne, ha az lehetne.

Castle még mindig egy kissé távolról bámulta a nőt, és Kate érezte, hogy megint el fog vörösödni, de most nem holmi bugyi miatt. Szerencsére ezt a férfi már nem látta, mert minden előzetes figyelmeztetés vagy jel nélkül lebukott és a nő melleit kezdte csókolgatni.

Kate, akármennyire élvezte is az érzést, vissza akarta kapni az irányítást. Nem szerette, ha egy férfi ennyire megához ragadta a kontrollt.

- Castle… én most…

Castle nem igazán vett tudomást arról, amire a nő figyelmeztetni szerette volna. Vesztére.

Mivel Kate minden további figyelmeztetés nélkül átfordította őket, tehát a férfi újra alul volt. Sajnos azonban, amit Kate nem kalkulált bele a tervébe, az az ágytámla volt. Hallotta, ahogy a férfi feje hatalmasat koppan, de már nem tudott mit tenni.

- Jól vagy?

Castle motyogott valamit, amitől Kate-nek az az érzése támadt, hogy a férfi nem tud értelmesen beszélni. Épp ezért éppen felállt, amikor Castle elkapta a kezét.

- Azt hiszed, ennyi leteríti a nagy Rick Castle-t?

Kate nem válaszolt.

- Nem, ettől még csak viszketni sem kezd a fejem. Folytathatjuk Katie?

Katie halkan kuncogni kezdett. Nem mondhatott ellent a férfinak, és amikor az újfent maga alá húzta, már nem is tiltakozott. Tudta, így biztonságosabb.

- Azt hiszem, egyetértünk abban, hogy már lefutottuk az udvariassági köröket.

Kate bólintani próbált, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy megtette, mivel a férfi varázslatos kezei újra őt kezdték simogatni, a világ pedig összezuhanni látszott számára.

Castle kezei tehát megpihentek a lány válla fölött, a takaróba süppedve. Egy pillanatra mélyen a nő szemébe nézett, de nem látott kétségeket. Kate szemeiben mindössze egy dolgot látott: vágyat. Castle sosem volt önző ember, úgy érezte meg kell adnia a nőnek, amire az vágyott.

A férfi érezte, ahogy Kate kezei átölelik, még közelebb húzva őt magához. A nő kissé megemelte a felsőtestét, és a férfi nyakát kezdte csókolgatni. Már a fülénél járt, amikor érezte, terve sikerrel járt. Érezte, ahogy Castle lassan beléhatol. Nem tudta megállni, hogy nyögjön. Nem hitte, hogy létezik ilyen tökéletes illeszkedés férfi és nő közt, de most mégis volt alkalma megtapasztalni a lehetetlent.

A férfi lassan mozogni kezdett, Kate pedig pillanatokkal később felvette a ritmust. Percekig mozogtak együtt, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, mégis, szinte csendben. És ugyan nem szóltak egy szót sem egymáshoz, szemeik mindent elárultak a másiknak, arról, hogy hogyan éreznek.

Castle érezte, hogy nem sokáig bírja már magát türtőztetni, de ahogy a nőre nézett, látta, hogy nincs egyedül az érzéssel. És akkor minden elsötétült számára. Szó szerint.

Kate mindössze annyit vett észre, hogy a férfi most már nem is tetteti azt, hogy képes kontrollálni magát. És egy pár pillanat múlva már Kate is elszakadt a földtől. Tűzijáték égett lehunyt szemei mögött, miközben egész teste édes görcsbe rándult.

Ahogy visszatért a valóságba, látta, hogy Castle egyenletesen szuszog mellette.

- Pasik. – motyogta, miközben a férfi mellé fészkelte magát

Egy pillanattal később már ő is aludt.

Másnap reggel nem csörgött az óra, nem is volt rá szükség. Kate Beckett egyik titkos képessége – a sok közül – az volt, hogy képes volt felébredni, akkor, amikor csak akart. Ha úgy döntött, másnap hatkor kelt, akkor reggel hatkor óramű pontossággal felpattantak szemei.

Nem volt ez másként aznap sem. Reggel, pontosan hatóra tízkor, felébredt. Kissé nehezen tudta magát úgy kihámozni Castle öleléséből és az összegabalyodott ágyneműből, hogy ne ébressze fel a férfit, de végül sikerült neki.

Összeszedte előző délután pedánsan kikészített ruháit, és gyorsan, hatékonyan összekészült. Reggeli rutinja tökéletesen ki volt számolva, mindennek meg volt benne a maga helye és ideje, és legnagyobb szerencséjére ezt nem kuszálta össze a férfi, azzal, hogy felébred közben. Kate az utolsó pillanatban írt egy cetlit a férfinek, a hűtőre tette, hiszen hová máshová menne egy férfi ébredés után, mint az ételforráshoz?

Ezek után felvette a kabátját és már útban is volt az őrsre, ahová meg is érkezett, pontban nyolcra. Kate Beckett sosem késett.

**November 1.-je**

Másnap reggel Castle azt hitte, a saját ágyában van. Ám amikor egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemét, észrevette, hogy az nem az ő ágyneműje. Így hát újra kinyitotta a szemét. Egy idegen szobában volt, egy idegen ágyban. Éppen fel akart állni, amikor meglátott valamit. Egy fotót az éjjeliszekrényen. Egy nő, egy féri és…

Kate Beckett!

Nem emlékezett, hogy mi történt miután, a lány követte az előszobába. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán tudni akarja-e. Vajon mennyi az idő? Körülnézett. Nem látott órát a szobában. Lassan felállt. Megpróbálta megkeresni a ruháit, mivel teljesen meztelen volt. Az inge a padlón hevert, a nadrágját és boxerét viszont sehol sem találta. Kinézett a nappaliba, és ott hamar megtalálta a hiányzó nadrágot. Kissé furcsán, a kanapé támláján feküdt, úgy nézett ki, mintha messziről dobták volna oda. De a boxer még mindig sehol…

Visszaballagott a hálószobába, és akkor meglátta. A szoba egyik sarkában egy középmagas fácska állt, Castle-nek fogalma sem volt milyen fa lehet, de ez semmit nem változtatott a tényen, hogy úgy festett, mint egy alsóneművel díszített karácsonyfa. Ágain lógott a kérdéses boxer, és egy melltartó, nyílván Kate-é, a fa mellett pedig egy bugyi hevert. Castle megborzongott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy kerültek azok oda, de volt egy olyan érzése hogy nem is akarja tudni, valószínűleg jó oka van annak, hogy agya blokkolta az emlékeket. Mivel az este közel sem ivott annyi alkoholt, ami ennyire kiütötte volna.

Felöltözött. Vajon hol lehet Kate? Valószínűleg az őrsön, és valószínűleg nem vágyik Castle társaságára. Máskor a férfi csak azért is bement volna, hogy bosszantsa, de most úgy érezte, hogy jobb lenne hagyni leülepedni a dolgokat.

Kisétált a konyhába, éhes volt. A hűtőn talált egy cetlit, Kate hagyta.

_Castle, _

_Ha meglátlak ma az őrsön, lelőlek. Ha a lakásomban talállak, akkor talán nem. _

_Katie_

Katie? Miért írta a nevét Katienek? Ahogy a férfi hangosan is kimondta, és egyúttal meg is hallotta, felrémlett neki valami. Ahogy az ágyban fekszik, a nővel… és Katie-nek hívja. Katie pedig nevet.

Tehát a 'Katie' egy jó jel… Remélhetőleg.

Castle-nek ugyan azt súgta az egyik erős ösztöne, hogy meneküljön, ő mégis inkább körül akart nézni a lány lakásán… Tehát megtette.

A nappaliban kezdte, minden fiókba benézett, de sajnos semmi érdekeset nem talált. Egy-két magazin, gyertyák, (miért kell minden nőnek legalább ötven belőlük?) és még néhány vacak. A tévét tartó szekrény belsejében pedig mindössze egy pár DVD volt. Castle a konyhát meg se nézte, ott sosincs semmi érdekes.

A következő célpont a fürdőszoba volt. Nagy kád, sötét színek, puha törölközők. Hogy lehet valaki lakása ennyire személytelen, titkoktól mentes?

Castle a hálószoba felé vette az irányt. Ott sem talált semmit, leszámítva Kate nagy csipkefehérnemű készletét. És azt a bizonyos egyenruhát… Ki tudja, talán egyszer, ha szerencsés, láthatja a nőn is.

Már éppen kiment volna, amikor észrevett valamit. Egy régi gardrób ajtaja lehetett, nem volt túl nagy, és pont a szobaajtó holtterébe esett. Ha nincs szerencséje, észre sem vette volna. Lassan odalépett hozzá. Nem tudta miért, de úgy érezte magát, mint ahogy Lucy érezhette magát, mielőtt átlépett Narniába. Kinyitotta az ajtót. A szoba tökéletesen sötét volt. Felkattintotta az apró lámpát.

Egy pillanatra teljesen, és halálosan ledöbbent. A szoba mintha csak egy szentély lett volna – Neki. Kate Beckett egy saját, titkos, Rick Castle szentélyt mondhatott magáénak. Az egyik falnál ált egy könyvespolc, rajta az összes olyan művének keménykötetes kiadása amit Castle hirtelen fel tudott sorolni, sőt, egy-kettő ott volt többször is.

A falakon fotók, újságcikkek. Egyesek a könyveiről szóltak, mások a rendőrségnél végzett munkájáról. Ott volt az a bizonyos cikk is, ami Kate-et a barátnőjének titulálta, a 'barátnő' szó minden egyes alkalommal ki volt húzva szövegkiemelő filctollal.

Az egyik sarokban újságok voltak egy nagy kupacban, Castle ugyan nem ellenőrizte, de gyanította, hogy azok voltak azok, amikben szintén voltak cikkek, de már nem fértek ki a falra.

A maradék helyen pedig egy furcsa, oltárszerű asztal állt, rajta a _Storm Warning_ egyik példányával, mintha a Biblia lett volna, úgy volt elhelyezve. Mintha csak az lett volna a szoba fő látványossága. A férfi lassan, félve kinyitotta a könyvet. Az első oldalon meglátta saját kézírását.

_Az elragadó Kate-nek, érzem, hogy egyszer még találkozni fogunk!_

Jól érezte. De valami szemet szúrt neki, ahogy kinyitotta a könyvet. Az oldalon ujjnyomok voltak, mintha ezerszer fogták volna meg, valószínűleg naponta nyitogatta Kate. De akkor, hogy porosodhatott be a borító?

Castle épp ezen gondolkodott, amikor lépteket hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult, és megpróbálta elhagyni az oltárt, de nem volt elég ideje. Ahogy megfordult a döbbent Kate-el találta szemben magát.

A lány arca szép lassan elvörösödött, pontosan úgy festett, mint egy kamasz, akinek az anyja megtalálta a pornó újságait.

- É… é… én… csak…

Castle egyik fele halálosan meg volt rémülve, míg a másiknak ez az egész helyzet szörnyen imponált. És a beképzelt fél kerekedett felül.

- Semmi baj, Kate. Láttam már rosszabbat is. – ugyan mindketten tudták, hogy nem látott, ez mégis megnyugtatta a lányt, valamennyire – Most meséld el szépen, hogy mi az, amit ott bent láttam.

Kate, még mindig fülig pirosan, leült az ágyra. Nagy levegőt vett.

- Minden anyám halála után kezdődött. Apám ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy járjak pszichológushoz. A nő, már a nevére sem emlékszem, azt javasolta, kössem le magam, olvassak, vagy nézzek tévét.

Egy szusszanásnyi szünetet tartott, közben a férfi is leült.

- És én elmentem a legközelebbi könyvesboltba, és megvettem a legelső könyvet, amit csak találtam.

- Ami az én egyik könyvem volt.

- Ami a te egyik könyved volt. – bólintott a lány – Nem tudom mikor lettem megszállott, de mire észbe kaptam, ott volt az. – bökött a szoba felé, arca olyan volt, mit egy alkoholistáé, aki épp kedvenc italának összetételét ismerteti – Ez egy kicsivel az utolsó Storm könyv előtt volt. A megjelenés napján találkoztunk. Emlékszem, azt terveztem aznap, hogy miután megkapom a könyvet, mert már az első lehetséges alkalommal előrendeltem, egy napot kiveszek, és elolvasom. Aztán megtörtént az a gyilkosság. És találkoztunk.

Kate megint szünetet tartott, nem volt biztos benne, hogy folytassa-e, vagy a férfi a többit már kitalálja. De ha az utóbbit választotta volna, sokat kellett volna várnia, a férfi nem értette meg mire gondolt. Így hét folytatta.

- Ahogy találkoztunk, nagyon nehéz volt. Olyan volt, mint piásnak a sörgyár. Vonzottál, de tudtam, hogy nem tehetem, főleg mert gyanúsított voltál. Aztán, amikor megoldottuk az ügyet, reméltem, hogy sosem találkozunk újra, és tovább imádhatlak, távolról. De aztán Montgomery bejelentette, hogy ott fogsz dolgozni…

- Akkor ezért tiltakoztál annyira?

A lány bólintott.

- Mikor megtudtam, hogy semmit sem tehetek, megpróbáltam nem gondolni rád. És egy idő után működött. És hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem esett jól, hogy rólam írsz. Olyan volt mintha eljött volna értem a hercegem, leszámítva azt az apró szépséghibát, hogy nem vagy az enyém. Eljött a hercegem és együtt vadászunk. – a férfi kuncogott – Aztán tegnap este…

Ez volt az a pont ahol a férfi bólintott.

- Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha elmennél, és sosem beszélnénk erről az egészről, vagy a tegnap estéről. Te többet érdemelsz, mint egy őrült rajongó.

Castle majdnem hangosan felnevetett. Hogy lehet a nő ennyire naiv? Odahajolt, és megcsókolta. Kate szörnyen meglepődött, de visszacsókolt. Amikor egy örökkévalósággal később elváltak ajkaik, a férfi szólalt meg.

- Hagy döntsem el, mit érdemlek!

A lány halkan kuncogott.

- Tényleg nem vagy kiakadva?

Most a férfi nevetett.

- Nem. Most pedig, hadd lássam azt a bizonyos seifuku-t!*

Kate most már hangosan nevetett. Azt viszont nem kérdezte meg, hogy honnan ismeri a férfi a japán szót. Jobb, ha azt a homály fedi.

- Lehet még egy kérdésem?

Kate bólintott.

- Te tudod, hogy kerültek oda a ruháink? – mutatott a férfi a fa felé

Kate arcára széles vigyor ült ki. A férfi füléhez hajolt.

- Az legyen az én titkom, Castle.

**December 24.-e**

Tehát kedves kis történetünk ott maradt abba, hogy Castle látni szerette volna azt a bizonyos seifuku-t. Kate-en. De erre, sajnos, egy ideig nem volt alkalma. Napokig, sőt hetekig kérlelte a nőt, de az nem adta be a derekát, ő sosem viselt ilyesmit.

A seifuku szomorú története ugyanis az volt, hogy egy perverz pasas adta Kate-nek, Kate pedig ekkor érezte elérkezettnek az időt, hogy szakítson a pasassal. És ez annyi évvel ezelőtt történt, hogy a nő valószínűleg már bele sem férne a ruhába…

De Castle nem adta fel, hiszen a remény hal meg utoljára…

És egyszer eljött az ő szerencsenapja is. De ne szaladjunk ennyire előre! A történet ezen része egy keddi napon kezdődött. Egy kedd délután.

Azon a bizonyos délutánon Kate éppen kifelé tartott a boncteremből, amikor valami útját állta. Az a bizonyos valami pedig dr. Lanie Parish törvényszéki orvosszakértő volt.

- Kate! Mi van közted és Castle között?

Kate nagyot sóhajtott.

- Semmi.

Az orvos felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Pedig nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy van valami. Egy pár hétig túl sokat voltatok együtt, és túl sokat mosolyogtatok, de három napja egy szobában sem fértek meg. Mi ez, ha nem valami?

Kate nem szólt semmit. Nem igazán szerette, ha őt hallgatták ki.

- Szívem… azt már tudom, hogy volt valami, csak azt kérdem, mi romlott el.

Kate még mindig nem volt túl közlékeny, bár már látta, hogy nem fog győztesen kikerülni a csatából. Remélte, hogy történik valami – bejön valaki, megszólal egy telefon, akármi – és megússza ezt a beszélgetést. Ő tényleg szinte mindent elmondott Lanie-nek, de a szexuális életét szívesebben tartotta volna meg magának.

Lanie halkan topogni kezdett a bal lábával, remélve, hogy az beszédre ösztönzi a nőt.

- Azt hiszed, pletykálok? Amit nekem mondasz, mintha egy halottnak mondanád, nem mondom tovább. De velük – bökött a hűtők felé – ellentétben, én tanácsot is tudok adni.

Kate megint sóhajtott.

- De hosszú lesz.

- Láttál már hullát futni?

Kate kinyitotta a száját, mintha szólni akarna, de aztán megint becsukta.

- Istenem, de udvariatlan is vagyok! Ülj csak le! – mutatott az egyik rozsdamentes-acél asztal felé

- Kösz, de inkább kihagyom. – fintorgott Kate

- Oké. Tehát, mi is történt.

- Mint mondtam, ez egy hosszú történet. Minden halloweenkor kezdődött. Egy buta fogadással. Fogadtunk, hogy ki a gyilkos, a vesztes a nyertesé egy éjszakára. Ő nyert. – Kate látta, ahogy barátnője szája egy elégedett vigyorra húzódik – Nem, nem az, amire gondolsz. Azt kérte, hogy kísérjem el egy buliba, én pedig belementem. Sajnos a rendőregyenruha újrahasznosítása nem azt az eredményt hozta, amit vártam. De ez nem számít. Az viszont igen, hogy amikor megkérdezte, hogy tényleg abban megyek-e a partira, megemlítettem neki, hogy van egy japán diáklány jelmezem. És akkor ő…

- Várj, várj, várj! Neked van egy seifukud?

- Mindenki ismeri ezt a szót, csak én nem?

- Miért, ki ismeri még? Castle?

- Nem számít. Igen, van egy seifukum, de ez sem az, amire gondolsz…

- Sosem az… - Lanie hangjából könnyen kiérezhető volt a szarkazmus

- Továbbléphetnénk? Nem én vettem, ajándék volt, és ahogy a pasi előadta, hogy mi ez, és mit akar vele, úgy éreztem megérett az idő a szakításra. Szóval, nem mutattam meg neki sosem, de ő a teljes másnapot a lakásomon töltötte…

- Megtalálta?

- A seifukut? Szerintem igen.

- Nem a seifukut! A szentélyt!

- Te tudsz róla?

Lanie megvonta a vállát. Nehéz volt nem tudni a szentélyről és Kate rajongásáról.

- Igen, ott volt, amikor hazaértem.

Lanie elnyomott egy halk kuncogást, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen arcot vághatott Castle, ahogy megtalálta a titkos szobát.

- Szóval, szerintem megtalálta, mert azóta nyúz, hogy látni akarja rajtam.

- De te nem akarod felvenni.

- De én nem akarom felvenni. És három, nem, négy napja összevesztünk, mert fáradt voltam, és persze megint ezzel a témával jött. Mióta járunk, minden szex után ezzel nyaggat.

Lanie-nek több sokkoló információ is volt az utolsó mondatban. Az első az a bizonyos „Járunk" szócska volt, amire ugyan számított, mégis meglepte, hogy Kate mennyire nevén nevezi a dolgokat. A másik pedig az volt, hogy Castle tényleg nem bír másra gondolni, mint arra a seifukura.

- És miért nem akarod felvenni?

Kate a padló felé irányította tekintetét. Egy újabb olyan kérdés, amire nem szívesen válaszol.

- Hát… hát mert… rémesen áll.

Lanie nehezen állta meg, hogy hangosan felnevessen. Voltak ruhák, amik neki, vagy akármelyik másik nőnek, rémesen álltak, de az, hogy valami ne mutasson jól Kate Becketten, lehetetlen volt.

- Nem áll.

- De igen! Nagy benne a fenekem, és kövér is vagyok.

Újabb visszafojtott kuncogás.

- Amúgy sem ennyire egyszerű. Azt mondta, hogy szakítani akar… Nem a seifuku miatt, hanem azért, mert én nem veszem figyelembe, hogy ő is ember, emberi igényekkel. – Kate hangjából nyilvánvalóan kiérzett, hogy nem ért egyet a férfival

- Na, jó. Elmondom, hogy mit kell tenned, de csak egyszer. Semmi de, vagy közbeszólás. Végighallgatsz, és megteszed, mert a vak is látja, hogy szereted azt a pasit.

A történet kilenc nappal később folytatódott.

Rick Castle éppen a reggeli lapot olvasgatta, amikor észrevett valamit. Egy cetlit, az újság heti könyvkritikájára ragasztva.

_Kedves Mr. Castle!_

_Szeretnék korrepetálást kérni magától, egy igazi írótól. Nem szeretnék karácsonyra rossz irodalom jegyet hazahozni. Kérem, ha megkapja az üzenetem, és elvállal, mint tanítványt, akkor jöjjön huszonegyedikén este a lakásomra._

_Katie_

Castle majdnem félrenyelte a kávéját, amit gondatlanul olvasás közben kortyolgatott. Ez azt jelentené, amit hisz, hogy jelent?

Csak egy módja van megtudni. Szenteste… az már csak két nap. Ha a nő tényleg ezt az ajándékot adja neki, akkor még épp van ideje valami hasonlóan nagylelkűt kigondolnia.

Ugyanezen a napon még egy fontos dolog történt, a boncteremben.

- Kate, várj még egy pillanatot.

Kate és Ryan visszafordultak.

- Ryan, te mehetsz.

- Biztos Beckett? Én nagyon szívesen megvárlak… - tekintete találkozott a nőével - A folyosón.

Tehát Ryan kiment a folyosóra, magukra hagyva a két nőt.

- Kate, mivel te nem igazán siettél meghívni magadhoz Castle-t, elküldtem neki egy levelet a nevedben. Szenteste a lakásodra megy.

Kate döbbenten állt a boncterem közepén.

- Lanie… ugye nem tetted?

- De igen.

- Ha azt mondom, hogy nem fogok megtenni valamit, azt általában azért mondom, mert nem is fogom megtenni!

- De, meg fogod tenni. Nincs más választásod, már megkérted az író fiút, hogy korrepetáljon téged irodalomból. Nem akarhatsz rossz jegyet karácsonyra…

Kate csak állt a boncterem közepén, tudta, hogy le van győzve. Nem tehet mást, minthogy belemegy a játékba. Szó nélkül elindult kifelé, még sok dolga volt abban a két napban. És a lista élén szerepelt találni egy kimutathatatlan mérget.

És a történet itt is elakad egy kis időre, hiszen semmi sem történik egyik pillanatról a másikra. De mivel nagylelkű vagyok, nem untatlak titeket ennek a két eseménytelen napnak a történéseivel. Legyen elég annyi, hogy mindenki felkészült a karácsonyra. Megvette az utolsó ajándékokat, előkészítette az ünnepi ebédet, vagy épp leborotválta a lábát.

A szenteste mindig is őrültekháza volt a bűnüldöző hatóságoknak. Egy két őrült megszökött, mások betlehemeseknek kiadva magukat raboltak és a bolti lopások és zsebmetszések is megszaporodtak. Sőt, volt egy-két olyan ember is, aki biztosan hitte, hogy a rendőrség és a fogyasztóvédelmi hivatal egy és ugyanaz. Így hát nem meglepő, hogy Kate Beckett kissé fáradt volt, amikor este hazaért.

Aznap hamarabb eljött, megkérte a fiukat, hogy vegyék át a munka egy részét, mivel neki még dolgai voltak. De így is kifáradt, mire hazaért. Pedig még sok dolga volt.

Felvette a ruhát, előkészített mindent, és idegesen várt. Egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy meg fogja ölni Lanie-t, ha egyszer alkalma adódik rá. Vagy, ami sokkal jobb ötletnek tűnt, küld a nevében egy levelet Espositonak.

Aztán, valamivel féltíz előtt, meghallotta a diszkrét kopogást. Rögtön a bejárati ajtóhoz futott, szinte el is felejtve mit viselt. Akármennyire is próbálta tagadni, az eltelt majdnem két hétben rémesen hiányzott neki a férfi. A hangja, a mosolya, az érintése. De ahogy megfogta az ajtókilincset, rájött, hogy ez most más lesz. Ez nem egy szokásos légyott lesz, ez egy közepesen perverz fantázia beteljesülése. Ők most nem Kate Beckett nyomozó és Rick Castle. Ők most Katie és Castle tanár úr.

Vett egy nagy levegőt, és lenyomta a kilincset.

Ahogy meglátta a férfit, elgyengült a lába. Aznap nem csak ő öltött jelmezt.

A férfi tweedzakót, és csokornyakkendőt viselt. Nagy, kék szemeit egy kerek szemüveg mögé rejtette. Kate szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Biztos volt benne, hogy sosem mondta a férfinek, hogy mennyire szereti azokat a jeleneteket az Indiana Jones-filmekben, amikor Harrison Ford tweedzakóban oktat. Ennyire kiszámítható lenne az ízlése?

És még ha a két jelmez tűz és víz is volt, tökéletesen kiegészítették egymást, illettek az alkalomhoz.

Kate nagyot nyelt, tudta, hogy nem szabad kiesnie a szerepéből.

- Tanárúr? Már vártam magát.

Ahogy Kate odébb lépett, hogy beengedje a férfit, észrevette, hogy az még mindig elégedett mosollyal méregeti őt. Nem tudta miért, de rögtön olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy szelet hús lenne, a férfi pedig egy éhes kutya. De nem szólt semmit, ez az este Castle estéje.

Bevezette a férfit a nappaliba, mintha az még sosem járt volna ott.

- Üljön csak le, én hozom a könyveim.

Kate már kezdett egy kissé aggódni, mivel a férfi még semmit sem szólt. De ahogy elindult a hálószoba felé, meghallotta a háta mögül Castle hangját. Sokkal halkabb és rekedtebb volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett.

- Kate… nem kell ezt csinálnod… én csak látni akartam rajtad…

Kate megpördült.

- De akkor miért van rajtad az?

Castle szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Nem tudtam te mit látnál rajtam szívesen, tehát felvettem azt, amire eddig még egy nő sem panaszkodott. Dr. Jones szolgálatára áll, kisasszony!

Kate hangosan felnevetett.

- Akkor tehát most levehetem ezt az idétlen ruhát?

- Nem. Azt inkább én csinálnám. Attól még, hogy nem akarom eljátszani, hogy egy diáklány vagy, irtó szexin áll.

Kate szinte hallotta a fejében, ahogy Lanie 'Én megmondtam!' felkiáltással örömtáncot jár a boncteremben, de csak mosolygott.

- Tudod, Kate, ez az eset két okból is nagyon sokat jelent nekem. Először is, mert még jobban áll, mint gondoltam, másodszor pedig azért, mert megtetted értem, pedig nem akartad. Ez sokkal többet jelent nekem annál, mint mondjuk az, hogy eljátszod nekem, hogy egy szende diáklányka vagy. Azért, mert ez te vagy, minden félénkséged ellenére, míg az csak egy maszk, egy kitalált karakter, akinek minden célja az, hogy kielégítse valaki perverz, sőt pedofil fantáziáját.

Kate nem volt benne teljesen biztos, de elég valószínűnek találta, hogy a férfi már előre megírta ezt a monológot. Ez bárki mástól igazán szánalmas dolog lett volna, de tudta, hogy Castle-nek ez a saját – nem túl titkos – perverziója. Minden lehetséges alkalommal elmondott egy színpadias monológot, és ez, az esetek többségében, nem is volt annyira zavaró. Most pedig még azt is jelentette, hogy a férfi úgy jött ide, hogy már előre tudta, hogy mit fog tenni, előre tudta, hogy meg fog bocsátani neki. És ez nemcsak azt bizonyította, hogy Kate mennyire kiszámítható, hanem azt is, hogy a férfi mennyire ismeri és mennyire törődik vele.

És Kate-et többé nem érdekelte, hogy mit visel vagy, hogy mit mond a férfi. Egyedül az számított, hogy Castle az a férfi, akivel megáll az idő, aki kitalálja a gondolatait, aki befejezi a mondatait.

Egyikük sem tudta hogyan, de mikor legközelebb észbe kaptak, már egymás ajkait falták. És tudták.

**Tudom, hogy helyesírásilag nem voltam a topon, de hajnali egykor, Ferihegyen, nem bírok másra gondolni, mint arra, hogyha meghalok, akkor örökre elvész ez a kincs. Tehát felrakom most, holnap pedig szidhatom majd magam, hogy mennyire nem tudok helyesen írni…**


End file.
